ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story (1994 Film)
Toy Story is a 1994 American computer-animated buddy-comedy animated adventure film produced by Disney Animation Studios and directed by John Lasseter, released by Walt Disney Pictures. Toy Story follows a group of anthropomorphic toys who pretend to be lifeless whenever humans are present, and focuses on the relationship between Tommy, a pullstring cowboy doll (Robert Downey, Jr.), and Dan Starkiller, an astronaut action figure (John C. Reilly). The film was written by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, and Joss Whedon, and featured music by Randy Newman. Its executive producers were Steve Jobs and Edwin Catmull. Plot Tommy is a pull-string cowboy and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Max Dillon. With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Max is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Max's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Dan Starkiller action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Tommy as Max's favorite toy. Tommy is resentful, especially as Dan also gets attention from the other toys. However, Dan believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet, as Tommy fails to convince him he is a toy. As Max prepares for a family outing at a space-themed restaurant named "Burger Blaster", his mother tells him he can bring one toy; Tommy attempts to be picked instead of Dan by trapping Dan in a gap behind Max's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong when he accidentally knocks Dan out the window, resulting in the other toys accusing him of murdering Dan out of jealousy. With Dan missing, Max reluctantly takes Tommy to Burger Blaster, but Dan climbs into the car, confronting Tommy when they stop at a gas station; the two then fight, falling out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Tommy spots a Burger Blaster delivery truck and plans to rendezvous with Max there, convincing Dan to come with him by telling him it'll take him to his home planet. Once at Burger Planet, Dan makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, mistaking it for the ship Tommy promised him. Inside, he finds squeaky blue aliens who revere the claw arm as their master. Tommy clambers into the machine after Dan, but they are interrupted when Max's neighbor, Kurt Gogan, arrives and operates the machine. Spotting a Dan Starkiller midst the squeaky aliens, Kurt maneuvers the claw to snag Dan. In the ensuing struggle the aliens force Dan and Tommy towards the claw, and they are captured; Tommy is horrified because of Kurt's reputation for torturing toys. At Kurt's house, the two attempt to escape before Max's moving day, encountering Kurt’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Bud. Dan sees a commercial for Dan Starkiller action figures, and realizes that he really is a toy. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead plummets down the stairs, breaking his left arm. Upset, Dan is unable to cooperate with Tommy. Tommy waves Dan's arm from a window to seek help from the toys in Max's room, but they are horrified thinking Tommy had indeed murdered Dan when they see Dan's disconnected arm, while Tommy realizes Max's toys are friendly when they reconnect Dan's arm. Kurt prepares to destroy Dan by strapping him to a rocket, but is interrupted by a thunderstorm. Tommy convinces Dan that life is worth living because of the joy he can bring to Max, which helps Dan regain his spirit. Cooperating with Kurt's toys, Tommy rescues Dan and scares Kurt away by 'breaking a few rules' and coming to life in front of him, warning him to "play nice". Tommy and Dan then wave goodbye to the mutant toys and return home through a fence, but miss Max's car as it drives away toward his new house. Down the road, they climb onto the moving truck containing Max's other toys, but Bud chases them, bites down on Tommy's leg and tries to pull him off; Dan tackles the dog to save Tommy. Tommy attempts to rescue Dan with Max's Lighting McQueen car, but the other toys, who think Tommy had now got rid of Lightning McQueen together with Dan, attack Tommy and toss him off onto the road. After Bud is trapped in a car pile-up, Tommy drives McQueen back with Dan alive, and the other toys, realizing their mistake, try to help them get in the truck. However, they fail as McQueen's batteries become depleted, but Tommy ignites the rocket on Dan's back and manages to throw Lightning McQueen into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Dan opens his wings to free himself of the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Tommy to land safely into a box in Max’s car; Max glances inside and is elated to have found his two missing toys. On Christmas Day at their new house, Dan and Tommy stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Good Guy, much to the delight of Mr. Good Guy. As Tommy jokingly asks what might be worse than Dan, the two share a worried smile as they discover Max's new gift is a puppy. Voice Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tommy, a cowboy pull-string doll *John C. Reilly as Dan Starkiller, a Space Ranger action figure *Brad Dourif as Mr. Good Guy, an child-like doll with put together pieces on his body *Keith David as Slinky Dog, a Slink Toy *Seth MacFarlane as Gori, a cowardly godzilla-like toy *John Lasseter as Wilbur, a piggy bank *Gwyneth Paltrow as Bo Peep, a sheeperdess and Tommy's love interest *Daniel Radcliffe as Max Dillon, the young boy who ownss all of the toys *Andrew Garfield as Kurt Gogan *Naomi Watts as Molly Dillon, Max's mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens Category:Films Category:1994 Category:Disney films Category:Buddy films Category:Toy Story